Preflight tests are conducted on aircraft engine subsystems prior to takeoff to check their performance levels. An example of such a subsystem includes the inlet guide vanes subsystem including the associated controller and actuator therefor. Conventionally, the tests performed preflight exercise of the subsystem under predetermined conditions with a battery of tests so as to ensure the subsystem's proper functionality for flight conditions. In such tests, the subsystem performance is even monitored by various diagnostics or by a human observer on the ground. Tests are typically conducted in sequence, which results in an increased pilot workload and increased aircraft ground time. For obvious reasons, both of these results translate into higher operational costs of the aircraft and specifically the aircraft engine.
More specifically, for some modern aircraft, the inlet guide vane control system (IGVCS) has a dual lane architecture comprised of an electronic primary lane an a hydro-mechanical secondary lane. The IGVCS controls the inlet guide vane position as a function of engine speed while taking into account air inlet temperature.
The primary electronic and secondary hydro-mechanical lanes have similar characteristics and each lane's characteristics must be verified individually before takeoff to ensure a fully operational system for a successful flight. The backup hydro-mechanical system control functionality is tested on powerup by a primary lane processor by conducting a preflight test which ensures the hydro-mechanical lane's full operational capability. However, with the current technology, both lanes must be checked with significant input by the pilot, typically requiring these tests be performed sequentially relative other testing procedures as opposed to simultaneously.
There exists a need, therefore, for an actuator control test system, which test system is independent of operator intervention and which can be conducted during any operating mode of the system.